Augmented reality (“AR”) devices provide an augmented reality environment in which physical objects or “real world” objects are concurrently displayed with virtual objects in a virtual space. Similarly, virtual reality (“VR”) devices can be used to create a VR environment that can simulate a user's physical presence in the VR environment. A user of the AR or VR device can view the AR or VR environment and look at, or interact with, virtual objects in the AR or VR environment. Some AR or VR devices, however, may lack haptic feedback capabilities. Moreover, some AR or VR devices may not provide static haptic feedback or playback (e.g., a predetermined haptic effect based on the user's interaction with the AR or VR environment) and dynamic haptic feedback or playback (e.g., one or more haptic effects that change over time as the user interacts with the AR or VR environment). Furthermore, some AR or VR devices may not provide haptic feedback or playback in substantially real time (e.g., a haptic effect that is perceived in substantially real time as the user interacts with the AR or VR environment).